


Hisoka X Reader: Choose Your Own Adventure!

by cofffin



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Choose Your Own Adventure, Crack Treated Seriously, F/M, Marijuana Use, Shameless Smut, Taco Bell, idk i personally think its hilarious but i dont think i count cause i wrote it, murder (optional), out of character somewhat, reader sells weed. hope thats cool with yall, surprisingly not an alternate universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:49:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27281479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cofffin/pseuds/cofffin
Summary: You, the person reading this, are Hisoka's roommate. Totally crazy, right? Well, its about to get even crazier. In this ambitious choose your own adventure fanfiction, you decide how far the story goes! With multiple endings depending on the answers you select, an evening of excitement -or disappointment- awaits you.(You might laugh, you’ll definitely cringe, but mostly you’ll just regret reading this. I apologize for posting in the first place, but I spent too much time on it & I feel compelled to share this train wreck.)
Relationships: Hisoka (Hunter x Hunter)/Reader
Comments: 34
Kudos: 83





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> So, you've decided to read this fanfiction? Well, considering the tags on this thing and all of the fics available for you to read on AO3 that are actually decent, I'm impressed with your choice... Luckily for you, this fic is all about unconventional choices. Since you're here, let's start with the basics:
> 
> You're a citizen of the United States of Saherta living in the state of Jersey New, just north of York New. You rent a pretty nice apartment, sustained by your lucrative career as a weed dealer to high-level hunters. Back in the day, you used to be a floor master in Heaven's Arena as well-hence all your hunter connections- but you retired a while back. You used to love fighting, but you've chilled out quite a bit lately. Mostly because, despite Biggie's Ten Crack Commandments, you constantly get high on your own supply.
> 
> With such a laid-back lifestyle, you weren't expecting the evening of this fanfiction to take such a wild turn...

It was late in the evening as you relaxed on your living room couch listening to music and rolling a blunt. The corner store by your house rarely had the bubblegum flavored Double Platinum blunt wraps, so you were excited to try them again. Shark Tale may have been playing on the television in the background, but your attention was focused on the task and hand: finding a good song on shuffle and getting high. Will Smith anthropomorphized as a fish would have to wait. As you clicked the ‘next’ button repeatedly and licked the bubblegum flavoring off your lips, you thought of your roommate that brought the sound system you were using into the apartment to begin with. You wished you could un-think of him because, much like the devil himself, Hisoka was known to appear when you put those types of thoughts out into the universe.

Luckily for you, he probably only stopped by the apartment maybe five times a year, give or take. With his scarcity, you felt like there wasn’t much for you to complain about as his roommate, especially because he always transferred his rent money on time. Then again… That was sort of a problem, wasn’t it? You knew he was a bit eccentric, but what kind of person pays to live somewhere they aren’t even staying? You assumed it was for storage since you’d never been inside his room yourself, but he didn’t seem like the type of person to hold any sort of attachment to physical objects. For all you knew there were dead bodies inside, or a sex dungeon. Or both.

Dismissing your thoughts of darkness, you finally decided on a song, “____” by “____”  
**a.** Butterfly by Crazy Town **b.** The Bad Touch by The Bloodhound Gang **c.** Don’t Trust Me by 3OH3! **d.** Slow Motion by Juvenile 

Which you were hoping would perfectly suit the mood of the night. Just as you were about to light the blunt, you heard a pair of keys jingling that signaled your dread coming to fruition. Scratch that. As if your thoughts had summoned him, your roommate waltzed into the room with his usual confident swagger.

“Honey, I’m home~” He declared in a sing-songy tone.

“Hisoka?” You looked over to him with a raised eyebrow. “Hey, man. What brings you to this side of town?”

“Oh, nothing in particular…” He smiled devilishly as he approached. You rolled your eyes at his flirtatious demeanor. He was always like this, but he surprisingly never took it too far with you, so you brushed it off like always. “I was just in the neighborhood.”

“Nobody just happens to be ‘in the neighborhood’ around here.” You pointed a finger at him incredulously. “Because shit never happens here. You gotta be here for something.” 

“You really think so?” He cocked his head innocently.

You nodded, well aware he was fucking with you somehow, and as per usual you tried your best to ignore his increasingly menacing aura while suppressing your own. You always figured the key to living with someone like him was to make yourself seem as non-threatening and uninteresting as possible. Being so focused on controlling your aura that way, it sort of surprised you when he sat next to you on the couch unprompted.

He placed himself much closer to you than what could ever be considered comfortable and leaned in even closer than that. It was really invasive and you wondered what the hell his problem was. Everyone knew Hisoka was usually horny for murder, but he’d never expressed an interest in murdering you in a horny way before, so you didn’t worry too much about it. He was just a weird roommate. So why was he giving off such an aggressive, erotic vibe towards you then, you wondered? Or were you just imagining things? 

“Well, aren’t you a clever girl?” He said before suddenly reaching out for your throat. 

Okay, you definitely were not imagining things. Instinctually you dodged his launch at you while activating your gyo; you didn’t see any bungee gum yet, but you weren’t going to let your guard down. You didn’t attack him back, instead you gave him a look of utter outrage.

“Dude, what the fuck is this all about?” You shrieked. “You’re gonna put your claws through the fucking couch!”

“I saw the videos of your fights at Heaven’s Arena. You never told me you could fight, darling.” He pouted “How naughty of you to hide from me like that… It’s okay, though. It just makes you that much more alluring.”

“Woah, woah, chill out!” You stammered. “Any normal person would choose not to disclose their fighting abilities to you if they didn’t wanna die, you can’t criticize that!”

He seemed amused by your frantic response.

“Also, please don’t say the word ‘naughty’ in reference to any of my behaviors. Thanks.” You managed to add with a bit more backbone

“So you’re not willing to face me?” He chuckled. “That won’t do. I’m here now and I want you now.”

“Well the feeling is not mutual, buddy.” You explained. “I can’t lie, I used to love strangling people in fits of rage and destroying everything in my path a while back, but that was the old me! I’m different. Like the 2 Chainz song. You’re gonna have to entice me if you really wanna throw down.”

“Entice you? I don’t think I can manage anymore foreplay right now... I’ve been looking forward to fighting you since this morning.” He said then, in a low purr. “I’m overflowing with need.”

Speechless at first, you could only back away from him with a look of pure fear and discomfort in your eyes. Clearly he wasn’t going to get the best fight out of you then, but it seemed like he was so close it didn’t matter.

“So much excitement with no release...” He harped on. “This isn’t good.”

As his bloodlust aura filled the room, you agreed it definitely was not good. He was undeniably on the verge of doing that thing where he stands in the corner like the guy at the end of the Blair Witch Project for like 12 hours before snapping out and murdering the first person he sees anyways. Hisoka had always been prone to episodes like that, which you really didn’t want happening in your apartment. Not again.  
At that point, your favorable options for how to handle the situation dwindled to none. You had an idea of how to worm your way out, but it would probably be the riskiest thing you’d ever attempted...

Deep down inside, you always thought Hisoka was really sexy, but you knew that he was far too dangerous to mess with. Bloodshed and sex were interchangable for him and regardless of how attractive he was, it wasn’t worth the risk of him deciding to swap the two whenever he got bored. That was always what you told yourself anyway, but now you had finally encountered a situation where the risk of him swapping bloodshed for sex may have actually been the only thing to save you. It was time to decide.  
**a.** Kiss Him.  
**b.** Do nothing.

If you chose a, proceed to Chapter One: Part 2 via the chapter index.  
If you chose b, continue...

“Fuck it.” You said to yourself. “Whatever happens happens.” 

Blinded by his overwhelming bloodlust, Hisoka killed you almost effortlessly. What the fuck, bro? You should take more risks in life.  
**[BAD END]**


	2. Chapter One: Part Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You chose to kiss Hisoka? Congratulations! Lets see what happens next...

In a last-ditch effort to either save yourself or at least fulfil your shameful fantasies with your dying breaths, you pulled Hisoka closer by the collar of his shirt and courageously kissed him on the mouth or whatever. It was the only logical thing to do to someone with a murder boner, right? Other than, like, flee the area.

To your surprise, he kissed back without hesitation, sloppy and desperate, biting your lips in between thrusting his tongue deeper into your mouth. You tried kissing back with the same energy at first, but he was too aggressive. The moment you puckered your lips, he bit your lower lip hard, making you squeal into his mouth.

“You’re the one that’s got me all wound up like this, denying me, so you don't get to kiss me back.” He said darkly, confirming his bites were punishment. “Don’t resist me now. Don’t move a muscle. Just be a good girl and let me devour you.”

Under the spotlight of his golden eyes, all you could do was nod before he went back to initiate the kiss. With your lips slightly parted, he went right back to invading your mouth with his tongue and teeth, moaning desperately and biting your lips. It felt utterly bizarre to be kissed so erotically and not kiss back at all; normally that would be categorized as a really bad kissing on your own part, but you were only obeying his commands. Having to just lie there and take it made you realize how the nature of his kiss was so overwhelmingly violating. Decimating boundaries of normalcy was clearly how he sought pleasure, and this was definitely not normal.

He squeezed the sides of your face, beckoning you to open wider for him. The moment you did, he stuck two fingers in your mouth. Your natural reaction was to squirm away, but you remembered his words and tried your best to welcome his touch, since it seemed you didn’t have a choice in the matter.

“Now suck on them.” He demanded with a certain playfulness behind his words.

However strangely humiliating a request it was, you obeyed. He dipped his fingers in and out of your mouth rhythmically, taking them out every so often to spread them against your wet lips before going back in. His own lips were curled into a wicked smile as he relished in your discomfort and submission.

“Do you like being my plaything?” He asked, taking back his fingers so you could reply.

“I guess, but, like… It’s sorta scary.” You replied bluntly, wiping the wetness from your lips with the sleeve of your sweater. 

“I can’t help myself… You got me so excited just now.” He touched his forehead to yours. “Your tongue tastes like bubblegum too. I love that…”

“Oh yeah, my blunt wraps are bubblegum flavored!” You recalled. It reminded you that you would rather be smoking weed than taming the erotic urges of your circus freak roommate. Without missing a beat, you turned to the coffee table to retrieve your bubblegum blunt. 

“Listen, before this goes any further, I gotta get high.” You explained.

“Oh? All by yourself?” He leaned in closer.

“Damn, Hisoka. You smoke weed?” You raised your eyebrows.

“I don’t often, but I will…” He shrugged.

After smoking three blunts and actually watching Shark Tale with the volume turned up, it seemed Hisoka completely forgot about maybe fucking and/or possibly murdering you in either order. You were safe, at least for the time being. Even though you were both pretty stoned, you remembered to keep up your gyo, so you were pretty confident in your surroundings. At first you were, that is…Sitting so close to him, you found his biceps were totally distracting. So distracting in fact, he said something to you that you totally didn’t even hear because you were too busy drooling over his hot body.

“What do you think?” He finished with a question. What it was he finished, you had no idea because you were inadvertently ignoring him, but you didn’t want him to know that, so you just pretended you heard what he said.

“I dunno… Sometimes you just gotta go with it.” You shrugged, hoping it was an appropriate reply.

“Fine. Whatever, I guess. It's just… Shark Tale?” He said with disdain. You were glad he was elaborating. “It was just a tale… A shitty one at that. It could’ve been about any other animal or a toaster or whatever the hell it is children want to see. Why sharks? Fucking Shark Tale. Awful title, awful film.”

You weren’t sure before if someone of his caliber could even get really stoned, but that commentary made it clear that he was. It didn’t seem like an observation he would ever make, but then again, smoking a blunt and watching Shark Tale with you didn’t seem like something he would ever do either, so you decided to take your own advice and just roll with it.

“I agree, there’s nothing quintessentially sharky about the actual story… Like. You can’t tell Toy Story without Toys.” You reply.

“My point exactly. A film like Bee Movie _earns_ its title.” 

People could say what they wanted about Hisoka, but he was a man of culture. You wanted to continue the conversation, but the reality of how stoned you were hit you in an instant and you had to put the brakes on everything.

“…Listen, you’re totally blowing my mind with your wisdom right now, but we gotta go to Taco Bell or I’m gonna lose my shit.”

“Fair enough.” Hisoka shrugged. “The closest Taco Bell is probably a two hour walk from here though.”

“Dude, I have a car, I’m not walking the fuck to Taco Bell, are you high?”

“Yes.” He gestured toward the ashtray. “Not as high as you though, clearly. I should drive.”

You scoffed at the idea of someone else behind the wheel of your car, but didn’t entirely reject the notion. After all, Hisoka was known for being ingenuitive and adaptable. He was probably really good at driving too. Once you got to the street, you threw him the keys to your ____.  
**a.** Honda Civic.(manual) **b.** Chevy Malibu(automatic) **c.** Toyota Corolla(manual) **d.** Nissan Altima(automatic) 

If you chose **a.** or **c,** please proceed to Chapter Two A via the Chapter Index.  
If you chose **b.** or **d,** please proceed to Chapter Two B. via the Chapter Index

(If you’re still reading this, please seek help.)


	3. Chapter Two A

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Automatic? Cool, cool. Not many people can drive stick these days anyways, but it’s a skill worth learning. Some people say it makes driving a lot more fun! Anyways, lets see where your automatic transmission takes you...

When Hisoka got behind the wheel of your car, the smirk on his face made you suddenly wonder why you’d ever trusted him with your keys in the first place. After adjusting your seat and mirrors to his liking, he licked his lips as though he were indulging in the most fiendish of thoughts.

“Where to, miss?” He asked slyly. You hoped he would just stick to the plan.

“I thought we agreed on Taco Bell… Unless you’re feelin’ something else? There isn’t much else open at midnight, though.” You tried to keep the conversation on topic. You could feel him directing it elsewhere already by the way he was looking at you.

“Feeling something else… Interesting choice in words.” His perpetual grin became slightly more devious than usual as he turned the key in your ignition. “I would rather be feeling something else, if you understand my meaning.”

“You’re not slick.” You curved him instantly, but he was persistent.

“Neither are you, silly. It’s obvious you want it.” He put his arm around the back of your seat, which made you blush at first, but it seemed he only placed it there to back out of the parking space. He left it there afterwards, though… Maybe giving you a reason to blush. Being within the cage of his muscular arm, you felt defensive. Especially with him in control of your vehicle, something made you want to snap back.

“I don’t ‘want it’ from a grown man wearing cotton candy scented Body Fantasies body spray from the Dollar General.” You sneered. He immediately pursed his lips in displeasure.

“They sell it everywhere, I didn’t get this one from Dollar General… Wait, How can you tell what I'm wearing?”

“Because I’ve been in a 9th grade girl’s locker room before?” You didn’t mean to insult him, but it was an honest response.

“You’re getting pretty cocky, aren’t you? It’s like you’re not even aren’t even afraid I’ll kill you anymore.” He said, as if to remind you of your position. Or maybe his intent was simply to liven up the conversation; it was foolish to assume his reasoning for anything.

“I’m sure you’d still kill me regardless of what I choose to say, so I might as well speak my mind.” You said frankly. “It’s best to live without the regret of unspoken words. I’d rather not suffer twice.”

“What a lovely way to justify saying whatever comes to mind when you’re stoned.” He said. Wow, that was a read.

Either unwilling or unable to keep up with his banter, you simply closed your eyes as the headlights went by, trying to relax as you left the apartment complex. Normally by now, you’d be out on the highway, but the car was still going fairly slowly and the passing lights stopped. You opened your eyes, realizing you were still in the complex, as you initially suspected. At first you thought your perception of time was distorted from being high, but you started seeing apartment numbers you didn’t recognize.

“You’re going the wrong way! How deep in the complex are we?” You asked.

“I don’t know… We live in the B-Block, so this might be the M-Block?” He replied nonchalantly.

“What the hell, man?! I know you’re hardly ever around here, but you have to know the entrance is the other way!”

“I know… I was just looking for a good spot, away from our neighbors.” The car was finally slowing down. “The neighbors on our block, anyway. Who cares who sees a mile away?”

“... Sees what?” You asked foolishly.

He suddenly put the car in park and you realized where you were; behind an industrial sized dumpster underneath a broken streetlight somewhere deep in the apartment complex. It got really dark once he turned off the car and you started to realize just how bad your situation could get. Then he locked the doors.

“Put the backrest of your seat totally flat, then move the seat as far back as it’ll go.” He instructed.

“N-No way…” You said weakly.

He reached between your legs, pulling the lever on the seat to slide it all the way back for you. There was double the legroom then, giving him space to climb over and pin you to the seat. From there, it was much easier for him to reach the lever on the other side of the seat, which left you flat on your back.

“It’s much more fun when you admit you want it.” He pouted. “But if you insist on resisting… I’d prefer you actually put up a fight.”

He grabbed your hand with his and forced it against the crotch of his pants. With his palm against the back of your hand and your palm open against the fabric, you could feel his hard-on getting stiffer by the second. His fingers laced yours and you could feel so much through his pants, you were sure he wasn’t wearing underwear. It was shocking.

“So, which it gonna be?” He gripped your hand, which forced you to grip his cock. “And don’t half-ass it. Either beg like a slut or cry for help. I did come out to have some fun tonight, after all.”  
**a.** Beg like a slut.  
**b.** Cry for help. (Sorry, b button is broken because I don't feel like writing noncon… But by not allowing you to cry for help, I’m technically forcing you anyway…? Good god I'm a monster...)

“Fuck me.” You begged.

“Okay.” He pulled your shorts and panties to the side with one swipe of his finger and plunged three digits into you before you knew what hit you. 

Even though his fingers were long and their motions lithe, one touch made it obvious they were the hardened hands of a fighter. His hungry, untamed grasps at your flesh made them feel like the hands of a killer too. It was frightening to know how easily he could tear you apart, if you let him. Hisoka wasn’t being kinky when he said you were his toy; he fully intended to play with you to his heart's content. You could only hope you wouldn’t break in the process.

“Good girl.” He hummed. “I wouldn’t have believed you if you tried to fight me off, anyway. Look at you. You’re absolutely soaked.”

He drew back his fingers to lick them clean and flashed a toothy grin before re-entering you. Something about the shameless look on his face as he indulged made him seem even more unhinged than usual. Every wince and gasp you uttered as you squirmed in his grasp pushed him further to the edge. The fact that you were totally at his mercy was incredibly exciting to you as you quickly matched his rhythm with your hips. Your response made him moan in satisfaction, clearly pleased by your reaction to his touch.

“Your body is so honest.” He chimed, stroking your cheek with his free hand. “Such a good girl…And do you know what good girls get?”

“...What?” You asked.

“The same thing bad girls get.” Hisoka chuckled before pouncing on you, forcing his lips against yours. He wasn’t shy at all about using his tongue; his mouth was just as eager as his hands which hadn’t stopped invading you entirely since he started. For a brief moment, his fingers left you, but before you could question it, you could already feel what took their place. 

Looking down, you could see his unsheathed member, the tip firm against your heat with nothing but his will holding it back. He pushed into you slightly, your wetness making it clear there would be no resistance. Just looking at it made you grind against him without even realizing, but he held you steady. He wasn’t about to let you forget who was in control.

“Well?” He postured. “You want it?”

“Y-Yes.” You stuttered, grinding yourself against him. 

Your body was so desperate for his touch, you kept raising your hips in an attempt to feel him inside, but to no avail. Looking down, you realized every inch you moved your body closer to him, he was moving the same distance away from you.

“You’re so easy to tease.” He chuckled. “It should be illegal to have this much fun.”

“This is technically illegal! We’re in public after all…” You said, despite yourself.

“Ah, I suppose you’re right.” He tapped his chin thoughtfully. “Should I stop, then?” 

“No!” You pleaded.

“I didn’t think so.” Without any hesitation, in one deep thrust, he completely buried his cock into you. Reaching the deepest part of you, he completely stretched you to your limits in an instant. It was overwhelming. You were so desperate for it, you gushed with wetness the moment he entered, despite your tightness from his sudden forcefulness. He moaned in pleasure as he gripped onto your hips to anchor himself. Then he wedged himself deeper inside you, which you didn’t know was possible until he started moving. He pumped his cock into you steadily without pulling out, as if he were experimenting to see how deep he could possibly go. You honestly didn’t know your body could even allow such deep penetration. The more he worked his hips into you, the more you gave into him. 

“You really like it deep, don’t you?” He bit his lip, thrusting in harder. “I can’t believe what a depraved little monster you are. I can tell you love getting destroyed.”

“Just a little…” You looked away from him, a bit embarrassed by the dirty talk even though he was totally right. 

You didn’t tighten up in the least as he pounded you over and over again. If anything, you could only feel yourself slipping away more and more. You were absolutely drenched and begging for every inch of him. It was addicting; you knew then that no one else could ever satisfy you like that. It felt like his cock was made for you, or rather, he was re-making you to fit himself in perfectly. Either way, you couldn’t get enough. While he groped your thighs hard enough for it to hurt, feeling him squeeze could only make you moan in pleasure. He could’ve done anything to you in that moment and you could only thank him. 

“Just a little? Oh, I think it’s more than a little, darling. Look at me.” He turned your head back to face him. “You’re completely undone.”

Just as you were overcoming your reservations and getting ready to respond to his dirty-talk, you heard the chorus from Candyman by Toy-box blasting full-volume from his pocket. It was a fitting ringtone for him, but you were expecting him to pull out an android phone. The fact that he was an iPhone user meant he probably paid for that ringtone, which made you cringe slightly. He took the call without hesitation, not stopping his assault on you for a moment.

“Hello?” Nothing in his tone would indicate to the person on the other end that he was in the middle of fucking your brains out. “... Yeah, I’m sort of busy… Wait, seriously? Oh my… Yeah, I’ll be there shortly.”

With that he hung up the phone and pulled away from you, leaving you high and dry. It felt like some cruel joke.

“What’s going on?” You asked, clearly disappointed that he stopped as soon as you were really getting into it.

“Sorry, love. I have some important business to attend to.” He moved from overtop you back to the driver's seat and fixed his hair in the rearview mirror. “Illumi found my old copy of The Wacky Adventures of Ronald McDonald: Scared Silly on VHS in the basement at his mom’s house. I have to go pick that up.”

“Wait, seriously?” You raised your eyebrows. “I ______.”  
**a.** “Fucking love that move! And we have a VCR at the apartment... We should watch it together.”  
**b.** “I’ve never even heard of that shit. You’re seriously gonna ditch me for a McDonalds movie?” 

“You bet. I should be back by tomorrow, probably? Catching an airship at this hour might be a pain.” He checked the time, “But yeah. Halloween is on Saturday. I have to get it before then. Catch you later, darling.”

Before you could say anything to stop him, he’d already slammed the car door behind him, practically full-speed sprinting into the night. He must’ve been really excited about that VHS tape. Struggling to pull your shorts up over your ass, you scrambled out of the car to call after him.

“Hisoka, wait! You still have my keys!” You shouted, but he was already too far away to hear you. Or he just didn’t care enough to turn around.

You sighed deeply as you solemnly accepted the fact that Hisoka seriously screwed you in more ways than one. With your car illegally parked behind the dumpster in your apartment complex, the odds of getting it towed and impounded were much higher than the odds of him returning with your car keys in any sort of a timely manner. The night ended on a bit of a sour note, but it was fun while it lasted. The only thing that brightened your mood was the realization that Taco Bell would deliver to your apartment. Why didn’t you think of that in the first place?

**[MEDIOCRE END]**


	4. Chapter Two B

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You can drive a stick-shift? That’s pretty kick-ass. Let’s see where it goes from here.

Once Hisoka opened the driver's side door, he simply stared into the car, making no moves to get behind the wheel.

“I don’t know how to drive stick-shift.” He admitted. 

“Maybe I’ll teach you sometime.” You said sarcastically. There was no way in hell you’d let that clown burn out your clutch; It’d probably be sixteen hundred jenny just for parts, not counting labor. Hisoka was naturally inclined to destroy nice things anyways, and you were in no position to bestow upon him any more skills that could help him spread chaos more easily.

He threw the keys back to you and you traded places. Slipping into the driver’s side, you threw your purse on his lap and started feeling around in the dark for the aux cord. 

“It’s a ten minute drive at most if you catch every single light. Why bother with music?”

“Because in this car, when Fat Joe says lean back, we leanin’ the fuck back.” You said adamantly before blasting Lean Back by Terror Squad at full volume.

“Whatever.” He didn’t care enough to argue, opting to stare out the window instead.

As you soared down the highway, regrettably unable to do the rockaway while sitting down, you wondered what Hisoka hoped to gain from this excursion. You’d already refused his request to fight you and somehow managed to curb his bloodlust, so what else was there? Was he really that bored? You tried not to let it dominate your thoughts, but if Hisoka Morrow had a middle name, it would probably be Ulterior Motive.

Just as he initially predicted, you rolled up to Taco Bell in about ten minutes, give or take. For a moment you weren’t even sure if you still wanted tacos or whatever, but at that point you were already there. As you started to slow down in the parking lot, you realized that you had no idea what you wanted to order. Once you got to the light-up menu, you were overwhelmed by choices.

“Welcome to Taco Bell, can I take your order?” A tired, feminine voice said from the other end of the speaker.

“Let me get, uh… Fuck….” You turned to Hisoka. “What did you want?”

“... Caramel Apple Empanada and a Baja Blast Freeze.” He said. Like a smart person, he already had his order planned.

“You’re gonna have to get a regular Baja Blast, bro. Machines broke.” You said.

“How do you know?” 

“It’s my nen ability. The ice cream machine at the McDonalds up the block is broke too.” You told him with a perfectly straight face, even though you were totally just fucking with him. “Watch.”

You cleared your throat before speaking.

“Yo, lemme get that apple empanada and the freezie Baja Blast thingy”

“-Machines broke.”

You largely gestured toward your head to represent your vast knowledge. Really, you just knew any place that was closing at 2am was probably turning off any pain in the ass machines like that by midnight. He rolled his eyes, unamused by your rouse. 

“I’ll just take the drink, then.” You said to the screen. “Actually, let me get two. And… uhh… Fuck… Let me get ____”  
**a.** the Crunchwrap Supreme **b.** Some fuckin’ Nachos **c.** a Cheesy Gordita Crunch **d.** a Chicken Quesadilla **e.** All of the above.

“Alright, that’ll be 7.44, next window.” She yawned. That definitely wasn’t the right price, but it was cheaper than expected, so you didn’t want to argue.

“You’re bad.” He commented, noticing the difference as well.

Once you got your bullshit tacos or whatever and some fire sauce, you parked in a far-off spot and got out of the car. The parking lot of that particular Taco Bell was connected to an industrial park rather than on a main highway, so it was extremely empty around midnight. Normally you wouldn’t put yourself in such a position with him, but being the driver, you felt much more in control. You decided to take the taco bag and sit on your trunk, looking up at the stars. He got out to sit beside you.

“Yo, Hisoka. I’ve been meaning to ask you...” You said, slurping your Baja Blast. “Why do you even pay your half of the rent if you don’t even really live with me?”

“I need my mail sent somewhere, don’t I?” He shrugged. “Honestly, I only wanted to room with you at first because of your connections to Chrollo...”

“Who?” You cocked an eyebrow, going through your mental rolodex of idiots you associated with. “Oh, you mean the mall goth that buys weed from me. Didn’t you guys face off at Heaven’s Arena a while back? How was that? I heard the buildings still under construction.”

“I don’t really wanna talk about it right now...” He muttered before taking a sip of his soda as well.

That seemed rather unlike him, but you reasoned it was wiser not to pry. Instead of forcing any small talk, the two of you sat together quietly and finished your food. It felt so pleasant to be beside him in such a casual way, you almost forgot the fact that you were having a moment with a man that viewed murder as a form of entertainment. You caught him staring at you once or twice, to which you could only respond with a nervous smile. Truthfully, you were staring at him too, but he didn’t feel the need to acknowledge it in the way that you did. He liked being started at.

After chilling for a bit, Hisoka hopped off the car and stretched. You assumed by his body language that he was ready to go back home. Walking around the car, he traced his finger along the bumper absentmindedly as he whistled a tune. You reached into your back pocket for your keys, but you were completely shocked to find there was nothing there. Just as you were about to start cursing, you heard a jingle and looked up to find him twirling your keyring around his index finger.

“Didn’t you say you’d teach me sometime?” He batted his eyes at you.

You narrowed your eyes in disapproval and folded your arms for a moment before throwing them up in frustration.

“Whatever. I guess.”

—-

Behind the wheel of your Civic/Corolla, Hisoka beamed with excitement. You could tell he was eager to learn something new, although you couldn’t exactly match his enthusiasm.

“Aight, so first things first. You’re gonna use your left foot to bang that clutch all the way to the floor. Keep your right foot on the brake too.” You took a deep breath. “Then start her up for me”

He followed your instructions perfectly, meeting you with a smile once he was ready for the next step.

“Gucci. Now we gotta make sure we’re in neutral.” 

You and Hisoka reached for the shifter at the same time, but you drew back your hand the moment his skin touched yours.

“Right, you’re driving...” You chuckled nervously as he moved the shifter into place. “Now that we’re in neutral, you can take your foot off the clutch, but you might as well leave righty on the brakes for a sec though, cause we’re about to roll.”

You reached over again to release the emergency brake.

“Not that it really matters since this is such a flat lot, but whatever. Get lefty back on the clutch so we can move into first gear… This is where it starts to get tricky.”

After shifting into the proper position he turned to you, eagerly awaiting the next step.

“Well… I guess it’s not that tricky. You’re gonna move your right foot over to the gas now, then slowly release the clutch… You just gotta feel it out and find the sweet spot.”

“Oh? This should be fun, then. Finding sweet spots is my specialty.” He winked.

“Dude, chill.” you narrowed your eyes at him once again.

Immediately the car was rolling into first gear with ease. He didn’t stall once, which in some small way disappointed you. Hisoka was a natural at basically anything he attempted, but you were at least hoping operating a manual transmission would challenge him in some way. Of course, he could tell it was bothering you.

“How long did it take you to learn?”

“I don’t really wanna talk about it right now.” You returned his line, which stamped a satisfied smirk on his face.

As Hisoka drove out of the Taco Bell parking lot, you realized you never told him how to switch gears, but it seemed like he already figured it out himself as he sped down the highway. A moment or so into his joyride you also realized that you never actually gave him permission to drive your car like that. Sure, you agreed to teach him how to drive it, but wheeling around the parking lot and blasting down the highway were two totally different things. He was doing just fine driving the car, but he was going faster than you would’ve liked.

“Alright, slick you got it. Congratulations.” You clapped half-heartedly. “You can slow down now.”

“Do you really think I’m going to do that?” He taunted.

You didn’t, but it didn’t stop you from being irritated with his obstinance. He always thought he was so cute when he was acting like a total jerk. One could argue it wasn’t an act. Rather than trying to fight him on it, you leaned back in the passenger’s seat, closed your eyes and prayed that the two of you would make it back to the apartment in one piece. (“The two of you” being yourself and your car.) Much to your dismay, through your closed eyes you saw red and blue lights flashing. You winced upon hearing the sharp wail of the siren. WOOP WOOP; That was the sound of the police. 

“What the fuck dude, seriously?” You let out an exasperated sigh. “This is such bullshit… I don’t have any drugs on me though. We should be good to pull over.”

“Are you sure you want me to do that?” He asked playfully as he tapped his fingers against the steering wheel.

“It’s my car, dude. You can fuck around with the pigs on your own time, but this shit is in my name.” You insisted. “Play nice, park it.”

“If you say so...” Hisoka shrugged and pulled over to the side of the road. He had a look on his face as though he had some sort of trick up his sleeve, but you couldn’t imagine what.

The cop pulled up behind you, as expected, leaving their obnoxious lights on and taking their sweet time getting the hell out of the car. Hoping to move the process along as quickly as possible, you reached into the glovebox and fished out your vehicle registration and proof of insurance. Despite not having any drugs on you and knowing you weren’t currently breaking any laws, coming into contact with police was still enough to make your hands shake. Hisoka noticed.

“What’re you so nervous about?” He asked. “Do you want me to kill him?”

“What? Nah. Jersey New cops just suck… Every cop in this country sucks, actually.” You pressed your fingers to your temples in an attempt to help gather your thoughts and ignore what he’d just suggested. “Insurance, registration… Okay, Hisoka. Do you have your drivers license?”

“No.”

“... What?!”

“I don’t have a driver’s license… I have a _hunter_ license.” He smiled.

“What the fuck?” You buried your face in your hands and sighed, wondering how you ever let yourself get into such a mess when all you wanted was tacos.

“So? … Do you want me to kill him or not?” He posed the question again.

For a moment, you debated his request. If the officer realized a non-licenced driver without a permit was driving your car, it would definitely wind up impounded. Sure, there was a chance he might let you go with a warning, but it was a slim chance. The whole ordeal would honestly ruin the night, but relying on Hisoka’s ingenuity and texture surprise, there was definitely a chance you could worm your way out of the situation without any fatalities. 

Still, any plan you could devise that allowed the officer to live was riddled with “ifs” and “maybes”. It would be much easier to just let him slaughter the man and move on, but the idea of this guy being slaughtered and leaving a family behind or something seemed pretty sad. You had to decide.

**a:** “Go for it. Fuck the police.”  
**b.** “You don’t have to kill him… Surely there's another way?”

If you chose option **a** , proceed to Chapter 3.  
If you chose option **b.** continue...

“Really?” He rolled his eyes. “What an absolute buzzkill.”

Before you could explain your thinking, you realized he was unbuckling his seatbelt.

“Wait, what are you doing?!” You stammered, knowing for a fact that if he got out of the car, the officer would start shit instantly. “We can get out of this easy, just texture surprise your hunter license or something and-”

“No thanks. You’re boring me now.” He stepped out of the sedan and slammed the door behind him.

As you predicted, the officer jumped out of the car with his gun drawn, but Hisoka shot a playing card into his throat with ease. The officer fell to the ground, grasping at his wound as the jester disappeared into the night, leaving you alone. Pulled over on the side of the road with an injured officer that was likely to die from his wound anyway, you noticed two more cop cars pull up behind you as well. You should’ve just let him kill the guy. Smh.  
**[BAD END]**


	5. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bro, you seriously told Hisoka it was cool to kill that cop? Brutal... But probably the best move considering who you’re chilling with. You’re on the right track.

“My thoughts exactly.” Hisoka chuckled.

For a moment you wondered how exactly he planned to pull this off, but knowing the magician, it was bound to be entertaining. Looking through the rearview mirror, you noticed the officer approaching the driver’s side. Hisoka started the car again.

“You wouldn’t...” You said quietly, scanning him for any hint as to what he meant to do.

In an instant, he took off. Your car was known for being a sleeper, but with his reckless abandon behind the wheel, he brought out the car’s full potential. As you flew down the street, it seemed like you left the officer in the dust, but in a moment or so, he was on your tail, siren blaring and lights flashing.

“So what exactly is the plan here?!” You shrieked.

“A magician never reveals his secrets. Just hold on tight, cutie.” He winked and kissed your cheek before throwing the car into a full stop. The shock of his innocent gesture almost overrode your shock at his risky vehicular moves. Why the hell would he stop? The police car was coming up behind you full speed! Your panicked eyes shot to the rear view mirror that revealed exactly what you knew was coming. As you cringed and braced for impact, you heard him say the magic words that would save you.

“Bungee Gum: Elastic Love ♥️” His self-satisfied smile brought on a sense of relief -for once- as the police car literally bounced off of your (civic/corolla), flying full speed in reverse instantly. It was clear no one could regain control of a vehicle after such a shocking turn of events, and the sound of peeling wheels and the sight of an explosion shortly followed. Your jaw was on the ground.

“Like bumper cars~” He chimed. Of course he would think of that. You remembered just then how he touched your bumper earlier and felt sort of silly. You hadn’t remembered your gyo since you first got in the car. “And don’t worry about any dashcam footage surviving. If it did, I used Texture Surprise on your license plate too.”

“Wow… Thanks, Hisoka! You really do think of everything!” You cheered for him. He truly relished in your praises as well.

“Why, thank you very much my dear.” He laid his hand against his heart in appreciation. “Always happy to be of service.”

“That doesn’t sound like you at all.” You said plainly, mulling over the fact that you probably wouldn’t have needed his services to begin with if he had just behaved. He scoffed.

Although he was actually going the speed limit after your run-in with the police, Hisoka still made it home faster than you normally would have somehow. Once the two of you got out of the car, he threw your keys back to you and you made your way across the parking lot together.

“You’re staying here tonight?” You confirmed. 

“Naturally.” He said.

Once you made it to the apartment, he loomed over your shoulder while you turned the key. As soon as the door opened, he powered his way through, pushing you inside and locking it behind himself. You stumbled at first with his chest at your back pushing you along, but you braced yourself with your hands on the wall in front of you. When you turned around to face him, he slammed both hands against the wall on either side of you, caging you in.

“You’ve done a fabulous job entertaining me this evening, I’ll have you know.” He purred. “But you can only distract me for so long… And I’ve been very patient.”

“H-Hisoka, I-” You started to stammer. As the clock ticked away the final moments of the evening, you feared you were also reaching the final moments of your life. Was this really what it was going to come down to? You should’ve known better than to play with fire. “I really don’t wanna fight in the apartment! Can’t we-?”

“Oh?” He sounded surprised. “We could still do that if you’d like, but I wasn’t talking about fighting this time…”

“...You weren’t?” You stood there dumbfounded.

“No. You seemed so eager to kiss me earlier...” He leaned in closer, the end of his nose practically touching yours. “Don’t you want to pick up where we left off?”

“I-... Er...” You were still stunned, fumbling over your words. “You’re sure that’s cool? You were actually into it? I’m not just projecting?”

“Do you really think I would ever propose doing anything I didn’t actually want to do?” He chuckled. “My desires and my motives may seem questionable to you, but I can assure you, my goal is always pleasure…” 

He touched his index finger to your lips gently.

“We had a lot of fun tonight, didn’t we?” He continued. “So let's keep having fun… You want me, don’t you?”

His request was totally unexpected. He was right of course, you did totally want him, but some small part of you honestly couldn’t even believe all this was happening. You got to kiss Hisoka, smoke tons of pot, eat Taco Bell and kill a cop all in one night. It was already a dream come true, but the fact that he was actually asking you for more? You could hardly contain yourself. Of course you were still a bit frightened, like any normal person would be, but your trembling excitement overtook all instincts telling you to get away. He smiled.

“I might want you, but I shouldn’t...” The logical words left your mouth as your traitorous body inched closer to him.

“You can say whatever you like, but I can see it in your eyes.” He hummed.

You turned your face away from him, but he wouldn’t let you avert your gaze so easily. He gripped your chin and forced you to look back at him as he leaned in for a kiss. The moment your lips touched, you melted into him. Hisoka wrapped his arms around you and you returned the gesture, your hands hungry to explore every inch of his muscular form. He wasn’t shy either; his hands quickly found your waist which he held in place firmly as he grinded his hardness against you. 

You already knew he was well endowed but feeling it yourself, even through clothing, was shocking. Pulling away for a moment to catch your breath, you looked down to see the absolute monster that was pressed against you. Surprisingly, that was the moment you truly realized how out of his mind he actually was. Only a madman could leave the house wearing white pants and no underwear on the reg knowing what he was packing. Exhibitionist wasn’t the word. You went to speak, but instead, you starred with your mouth agape; Your face said it all.

“You like what you see?” He taunted.

“...Uh. Yeah.” You nodded shamelessly.

“Good girl.” He scooped you up bridal style and carried you off to his bedroom. “You’ll have so much fun with me if you’re always honest like that.”

Hisoka tossed you onto the bed carelessly before kicking off his shoes and taking his top off, then throwing it over his shoulder. Before you could protest, your mind went blank as his hands reached for the waistband of his pants. Clearly aware of your prying eyes, he paused for a moment to stare back at you before freeing himself. 

“Your reactions are too cute...You must really like me, don’t you?” He approached you then totally unclothed, his erect cock on full display. You could hardly pay attention to what he was saying as he crawled onto the bed. Sitting upright with your back against the bed frame as he zeroed in on you, the view made it obvious you were at the point of no return. He sat himself on your thighs and started jerking off while your cheeks burned.

“You look like you’re really loving this... What a perverted girl you are.” He couldn’t stop himself from teasing you. “No girls ever wanna look at this. Guys jerking their cocks, I mean.”

“I dunno, you kinda make it worth looking at…” You said it without thinking. 

He laughed at you, but you didn’t mind. It was almost cute how much he was enjoying showing off for you. He couldn’t stop smiling, and although his smiles naturally looked dubious, it felt genuine to you. Just as you were admiring him, he reached out with his free hand and pulled your shirt up over your head, forcing you to take it off the rest of the way yourself, lest you miss the show. The moment your shirt was off, he unhooked your bra and snatched it away as well, biting his lip at the sight of you totally exposed.

It didn’t take long for him to start groping and tugging at your breasts. His hands were so much bigger and stronger in comparison to your own, feeling his grip on your body was like utterly giving into his power. You knew he could basically twist off your arm with little to no effort, but instead he chose to squeeze and toy with your nipples just enough to make you squeal in pleasure but not quite enough to hurt. Every motion was extremely deliberate and focused solely on pleasing you. 

He squeezed just a little harder before putting his mouth on your breasts, sucking and biting just as fervently as he kissed your lips. When he pulled away, a string of saliva drooped between your nipple and his tongue. He licked his lips. “You don’t resist me at all… How lovely.”

He got up from your lap to position himself between your legs and hoisted them up over over his shoulders. With your thighs against his chest, he dragged a finger slowly down the wet spot on your panties. He chuckled to himself before pressing against it and you couldn’t help but grind your hips in response. Suddenly he took his hand away, which had you whining for a split second before he put his face between your legs instead and took in your scent with a deep breath. You definitely weren’t expecting that, and it felt utterly embarrassing.

“This is nice too.” You could feel him smiling against you through the fabric. He was well aware he was making you cringe.

Feeling more exposed than ever, you almost wanted to squirm away from him. Of course every touch of his was electrifying, but something about being trapped in his gaze made you feel like prey in the claws of a predator. Maybe your instincts weren’t too far off. The moment you tried lifting your legs up to change positions, he gripped your thighs tightly and started kissing your panties. Then licking. If they weren’t already soaked, he’d made even more of a mess of things.

“I’m gonna take them off now.” He said with his mouth open against your crotch, the sensation of his hot breath against the wet fabric was such a tease, you thrusted against his lips without even realizing it. He took that as an invitation and snatched your undergarments off of you before burying his face between your legs again. You could only squirm in his grasp while he invaded every inch of your privates with his tongue before focusing on the sweet spot that made you melt. 

While he ran circles around your clit, you gave in and started to grind against his face. Your reactions had him moaning into you and although the sound of his voice was normally overwhelmingly erotic, feeling the vibrations of his low tone was a whole new level of indulgence. You didn’t want him to stop; at least until he started using his fingers too. Then you didn’t want _that_ to stop. Every second brought you closer to release. Then he took his hand away entirely. You cursed under your breath.

“Aw, poor thing. You want me to make you cum?” He feigned pity in his tone.

“Yes…” You whined.

“Hmm… Okay. Tell me you love me.” He snickered.

An odd request you thought, but not one you couldn’t oblige.

“Of course. I love you like crazy.” You spat out the words, desperate for him to keep going. It didn’t matter that he was trying to embarrass you.

“Aw, so cute! You said it so fast, too.” You could feel the tip of his cock pressing into you at a tortuously slow pace. “Do you really mean it though? Or did you just want this?”

Without hesitation, he plunged into you hard and deep, giving you everything you’d been craving for so long. He stayed inside for a moment and wrapped his arms around you. Normally you’d expect to be pinned down or choked, but… Held? It seemed so out of character.

“Maybe both.” You answered his previous question.

At that moment, he pulled out and thrust back into you hard, only once he started working into a rhythm, you had trouble forming thoughts. While he pounded into you, you found yourself giving in entirely and cursed yourself for falling under his spell so easily. Your little thrusts must have excited him, because any positive response to his touch had him squeezing you tighter and fucking harder. As he reached the deepest part of you, you let out a sharp squeal. At first you thought something like that would stir up his sadistic nature before you could even regret making a sound, but instead he asked,

“Am I hurting you? Or is that a happy squeal?” He couldn’t be serious…

“Both... again.” You admitted.

“Adorable.” He fucked you into the mattress even harder and kissed the corner of your lips.

Before you could even turn your head kiss back, his lips found their way to your ear, which made you shudder instantly. At first he only laid a gentle kiss, but the feeling of his lips and the sound of his hitched breath made the heat building up in your core impossible to ignore. You gripped onto him tighter and the sound of another deep moan from him sent you over the edge. Your toes curled and your body shook as you came, completely lost in pleasure.

He pulled away only to get a good look at you as he continued to pound into you relentlessly. Taking great pleasure in your honest expressions, he cupped your face as you completely unraveled beneath him, twitching and writhing in the overstimulation of your orgasm. Every thrust from that point felt indulgent beyond your comprehension. You knew you were going to cum again.

While he was still inside you, one of his free hands wandered down to spread your lips and expose your clit. Feeling his fingers explore you in that moment made you realize just how soaked you were; barely a moment of touching and his hand was drenched. It was almost shameful. He started rubbing your clit with his thumb, using the wetness of that pleasure to slip his two fingers inside you while he kept thrusting into you with his cock at the same time, spreading you far beyond your limit. His fingers pushing from inside while his thumb made big circles around your most sensitive spot sent your mind somewhere else entirely. You were still reeling from the last orgasm. Your core was on fire, and you could feel it building again, hotter than ever. Just as you were getting ready to give in and cum again, you could feel just how much your body had slipped from your control.

“You have to stop. I’m gonna piss myself.” You found yourself begging suddenly.

“Do it then. I’m not stopping.” He laughed. There was his sadistic smile you thought you missed.  
“Just relax. Let go of everything other than me.”

Writhing underneath him, you struggled to regain your senses. Everything about receiving his passion was overwhelming. He flooded your being entirely; his scent, his breath against you, and his sultry voice were all-consuming. You just wanted to cry out his name, but all you could muster were more squeals and gasps.

“You sound close. Are you gonna cum for me?” He taunted.

You could only whine and writhe beneath him.

“Aw, don’t be like that, Darling... If you just give in, you’re gonna cum so hard. I can tell.” He stroked your face with his free hand.

“If I do that I’m really gonna pee!” You cried out, tears actually welling up in the corners of your eyes.

“Oh you’re still on that?” He rolled his eyes. “I guess It’s inevitable then.”

“Hisoka, please!”

“I can’t help you, darling. You’re doing this to yourself.” He sounded as unbothered as he could be.

“I... I d-don’t wanna get you dirty.”

“You can’t be worried about that… Nothing about me is clean.” He grinned. “Now stop being so defiant and cum for me.”

With each thrust you felt any semblance of control you thought you had slipping away. When his thumb pressed into you again, wetness gushed from you as you came. You tried holding it in, but it was hopeless, you only served to tighten around Hisoka’s cock while you wet yourself against him. The more that came out of you, the louder your sex was, and the more embarrassed you felt. It didn’t stop him for a moment, if anything, your reaction was exactly what he was looking for. His desperate moans made it clear he was close.

“You’re so cute… I’m gonna cum too.” He announced.

“Now?! Inside?!” You shrieked.

“Yes, _inside._ ” He mocked you as he unloaded into you, his voice devolving into a slurred moan as he vocalized every ounce of his pleasure. Feeling his cock throb with his orgasm had you spilling over the edge again too, tightening around him and cumming for, yes, a third time.

You laid there an overstimulated mess, twitching and soaked in your own piss and his cum. You didn’t know what to think about the whole situation because you couldn’t really form thoughts. They were all fucked out of you, it seemed. You were floating on a cloud of ecstasy. Unfortunately, it wasn't going to last.

“Get up, I have to wash the sheets now.” He shooed you with his hand dismissively.

“Wha-?” You couldn’t form words either.

Realizing your delirious state, he picked you up himself and steadied you on your feet, although your legs still felt like Jell-O brand gelatin. You watched him remove the sheets to reveal his mattress in a plastic seal. How did you not notice something like that the moment he threw you on the bed? You were surprised, but looking more closely around the room, almost every bit of his furniture had either a sheet draped over it, a plastic covering, or both. He must’ve never used the room at all. It was all for show. Just as you were really starting to take it all in, he beckoned you to follow him out the door, laundry balled up under his arm. You gathered up your clothes and trotted behind him.

The fact that he kept everything behind the curtain like that made you think a bit more deeply about Hisoka as a person. Of course he was a fabulous, eccentric, enigmatic wonder of a man, but he was still a just man. In fact, despite his flamboyant appearance, nothing seemed more manly or more human than his carnal drive for sex and bloodshed. Regardless of his desire to entertain and put on a good show, his own passion was clearly above all else. In a way, he was more honest than anyone. The furniture may have been covered, but it was still there underneath it all. It was just a room, and he was just a person. It posed a serious question in your mind.

“Hisoka… Of all the things you could ask me to say in bed… ‘I love you’ is the last thing I would expect.” You weren’t particularly asking why, but you likely wouldn’t have mentioned it if you weren’t looking for some type of explanation. 

“Is it really that strange? Sex is all about fulfilling our fantasies, isn’t it?” He shrugged. “It’s so easy for me to hear “Stop’ ‘I’m scared’ or You’re hurting me’ in my daily life. Nobody ever tells me they love me or they can’t get enough of me.”

“Bro…” You weren’t sure if you wanted to tell him that was the saddest shit you’d ever heard or not. The only thing you were sure of was the fact that you were totally prepared to make his fantasies come true over and over again.

**[GOOD END]**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The story may be over, but you still have one final decision to make. Would you want to continue life being Hisoka’s roommate/lover and affluent marijuana dealer in the piece of shit state that is Jersey New? Or would you rather never read a weird fanfiction like this ever again in your life? The decision is yours:
> 
>   
> **a.** I want more. It’s my right as a horny degenerate.  
>  **b.** You’re insane, please erase this shit from my memory. I never would have behaved this way and I want my time back.
> 
> (Please reveal your final choice in the comments below… Unless you’re gonna hit me with option **b.** If that’s the case, just know that while I’m sorry for what I’ve done, you’re also really insane for making it this far & idk if you have the right to judge me. After all, I didn’t make you read this garbage. That’s on you.)


End file.
